A leg of trouble
by Yakamaniac
Summary: An AU in which Cato and Peeta are highschool boyfriends, Peeta is sitting alone in his room awaiting Cato whom had sent him a text that he was on his way over. Cato tried to be clever but instead, ended up in the emergency room. Peeta x Cato.


Peeta lay on his bed, his arms propped up behind his head and his legs stretched out. The tv was on in front of him and he was just mindlessly watching it.

He was waiting for his new boyfriend, Cato to come over. Since he had gotten a surprise text saying, '_On my way over keep your window open_'. Peeta wasn't sure why, but he did It anyway. Peeta felt lucky to be with Cato, he was on the football team and everyone seemed to drool over him. And for some reason, he chose Peeta to be with? The kid who sat at the front of the class away from everyone. But he'd be lying if he didn't get smug about it sometimes.

The way some of the girls who glare at him when he'd walk down the halls, how envious they were, jealous. But of course no one would ever do anything to him, they were too scared of Cato's wraith.

To be honest when Peeta first met him he thought he was going to bully him, which only happened for the first few days they met. But he soon stopped, and tried to act all friendly. Peeta only realised Cato liked him when they were at a party, the whole school was there. All the half drunken girls were trying to flirt with Cato, even some of the males were but the jock wasn't having any of it. Which was surprising since Peeta heard he was quite the player with both sexes.

But then at the party, when a group of people thought they were clever by teasing Peeta to the point of retaliation knowing that his friends that he came with were off in another room. And then Cato stepped in, grabbing the largest male by the collar and tossing him across the room, threatening him that if he ever touched Peeta again he'd break his neck. They then left the party together and Cato drove him home, but on the way they started talking and well. One thing led to another and by the end of the night they had kissed and Cato asked him out.

Now, three months later they are in a full fledge relationship. Hanging out almost every day after school, Peeta even went to Cato's football games and his practice, where even if he wasn't paying attention he'd sit on the bleachers and read a book as he waited for him.

He was interrupted from his memories by the sound of rustling outside his window. "Cato?" Peeta shouted as he ran over to his window and looked out to see the jock attempting to climb up to his window.

Peeta laughed and shook his head, "Just go through the front door like you always do! My parent's aren't home so just come right in"

Cato declined, "No, I saw this in the movies so I'm going to try it" He grabbed the top of the brick wall, which held a hedge in front of it and hoisted himself up.

"Cato, come on seriously" He chuckled. "Just use the door"

"Nope, I'm being... 'spontaneous' that's what you call it right? Chicks dig that so you should too right?" Cato then jumped up to grab onto the vines that were spread across the house, pulling himself over and reaching up to grab the bottom of the mans window frame.

"Okay, first you know fine well I am not a girl. And second, I like you being spontaneous but not dangerous and anyway, this isn't a movie! You don't have to be cheesy for me" Peeta sighed and tried to reach out his hand to help Cato up.

The jock reached upwards, attempting to grab onto Peeta's hand, but unfortunetly his feet lost their grip; and before he knew it, he had slipped. Peeta let out a horrified gasp as he watched Cato fall down to the ground. A loud crunching sound echoed through his ears.

"Cato!?" Peeta shouted, "Cato are you alright!?"

There was a moment of silence before a loud shriek of pain escaped from Cato's lips. "Ah my leg! My fucking leg!" He shouted.

Peeta quickly sprung out of his room, grabbed the phone and ran outside and dived beside Cato. He didn't see it at first but he gasped once again at the sight of the bone, sticking out of his leg. "Oh god" He muttered.

"Call 911!" The jock scrunched up his face.

"I am I am" Peeta fumbled at the phone, hardly even able to press the buttons in his panic.

A crowd of neighbours had gathered around, some concerned and some just curious to what was going on. Peeta's friend Delly had rushed over and attempted to have a look at the broken bone until the ambulance arrived for him.

Soon enough they were brought to the hospital, Peeta was surprisingly allowed to sit in the vehicle with him. Well, after the many protests from the jock when they tried to tell him no.

Peeta was sat In the waiting room for what felt like hours while they had taken Cato into what he thought was surgery before they put a cast on his leg.

After a long while of waiting Peeta was led into a room, Cato was laying there on the bed, and thankfully the other five in the room were empty. He went to the jock's side and took a seat, quickly grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers together.

Cato grunted and opened his eyes, slowly turning his head to look at Peeta. "Babe?" He muttered.

Peeta smirked and cocked his head. "Babe? That's a new one, how much drugs did they give you?"

The jock chuckled and shook his head, "Its fine, they said It would wear off quickly when I woke up" Cato then brought Peeta's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"What did I tell you about being movie cheesy?" The shorter man arched his brow, "Look where it got you"

"Shut up" Cato grumbled with a small frown.

Peeta laughed and stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning his arm over behind Cato's head before turning on his side so they were laying together. "Hows your leg?" He asked.

"It's fine, I can hardly feel it" Cato shrugged, his free hand reaching over to slowly stroke Peeta's side and hip. "I'll tell you something else I want to feel though" A coy smirk spread on the jock's lips as he bit his lip and looked over the other's body.

"Really? Right here?" Peeta cocked his head and rolled his eyes.

"I think you rightfully owe me it, since I broke my leg and all"

"But that means I have to do all the work" He groaned.

"So? It's not the first time" Cato leaned over and worked his lips on Peeta's neck.

"Fine, let me close the curtains" The shorter man stood up and grabbed the curtains, slowly bringing them all the way around so no one could see them before climbing back on the bed, straddling the jock's waist.

"Ready for a _ride, _babe?" Cato grinned.


End file.
